A Psychic Tail
by Noizy Puppy
Summary: A Young Girl meets a feral kid who has Psychic abilities at a real young age, perhaps this may not be a simple tale but something extraordinary.


**A Story revolving around a few main charactors mainly a feral kid, a teenage girl and her Pokemon partner, team rocket shall make an appearance quite early on, but ideas are plenty, updates may be slow at first while I figure out in which direction I shall take this.**

 **For now, I think its going to be an adventure/friendship and self discovery tale (perhaps with a lot of cute and cuddly goodness mixed in)**

 **A pokemon Journey may be afoot, with many surprises along the way!**

 **Disclaimer:** **oh, and I don't own Pokemon or claim to! This is just a fanfiction, don't sue me!**

Humming to himself, Nick felt the soft spring grass between his toes as he walked through Dewberry forest towards a stream.

"It's such a beautiful day, I'm sure my friend will be here!" Nick says to himself and he leans towards the water for a drink. Cupping his slightly browned hands and dipping it into the trickling stream, he marvels at how his messy blue hair matched the clear and sunny sky reflected back at him, how his electric blue eyes seemed to radiate a sense of power and warmth behind them.

*slurp slurp slurp*

"ahhh... so refreshing..." Nick says cooley, standing up, he takes a look around marveling at the scenery, a rock with a naturally carved plank of wood acting as a seesaw, ankle high grass surrounding with red apple trees, and tightly packed golden maple trees littering the forest in the background, the usual two or three Burmy hanging from Acorn trees nearby.

*Snap!*

Nick turns quickly to discover what made that noise, but can't quite make anything of it. 'huh?' he thinks, 'maybe it's...?' his thoughts roll off, 'or maybe not...'. Growing worried he dashes into the forest towards some Oran, and Rawst Bushes, and ducks down behind them.

Nick relaxes and closes his eyes, listening to anything out of the ordinary.

(meanwhile, further away in the forest)

Emily stumbled through the forest quietly looking for a young boy that caught her interest at one point, having stumbled upon him talking to a Pokemon while eating an apple... however the apple was floating! She's always had curiosity towards the strange happenings of the world and hasn't seen a Psychic person before, 'who would of thought a child so young... perhaps not even 10 years old having psychic powers so developed'

"his eyes are unlike anything i've seen before Nina" she whispers to her companion, a small blue rodent that looked something akin to a {rabbit and a gunnie pig*}

"Nido Ni-Nido!", she nods smartly

*Snap!* They both stop in their tracks

"Ni-Doran!" Nina exclaims. 'uh-oh, darn! whoops!' Emily cusses to herself, they were getting quite close to the field where she first spotted her curiosity. This would surely would have scared off any potential Pokemon in the area, after having cleanly separated a twig from its sibling underfoot.

"Ni ni ni do!"

"Wait sweety, don't run off without me!" Emily says as Nina scampers into a bush and through the other side"

*sigh*

'better go see what she found' Emily makes her way after her.

(Nick's perspective)

"Piiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuu!" A cry behind me startles the living crap out of me and I fall onto my backside.

*oof!*

"Good morning to you too!" I say, quite startled to see my friend well... kind of, since a small furry creature had attached itself to my face and obscured my vision.

"Pi!" says Pichu, licking and nuzzling my face affectionately. Chuckling, I picked him up and nuzzled his cheek in return, glancing as one another as Pichu giggled and zapped my hand playfully! "Eeep!" I got up and ran through the forest trying to lose him, jumping over a low hung branch, around a large rock, and over a ditch.

Shock tag is one of my friends favourite games, and we play it often. I may be fast being accustomed to the forest, but my friend is faster and the forest accomidates paws and claws better than feet.

The forest, which is my home now... I never knew my parents and all I remember from being a toddler was a lot of rain, tress and songs as I was adopted at a young age by a Hypno, and her mate which died in a fire not too long ago.

The rain might be related to where I was originally raised before becoming slightly feral, having to steal clothes from lines when I outgrew my old ones, avoiding most humans since most of whom he saw were travellers passing through, which tend to mean danger for him and his family. They carried red and white balls which seemed to imprison wild Pokemon, who knew what happened to them after they were captured.

"haha!, You're getting a little slow friend!"

*arg oof!*

I collided with something soft but solid and fell sprawled onto the grass, slightly winded but conscious I looked up to see I ran into a girl!

 **Author notes:**

{rabbit and a gunnie pig*} - **I feel like there should be real-world animals in the Pokemon universe.**

 **A Simple Start to a story that may go in any direction! Feel free to PM me ideas and if you'd like to be my Beta let me know**

 **oh, and I don't own Pokemon or Claim to! This is just a fanfiction, don't sue me!**


End file.
